


Brothers on Ice

by unacaritafeliz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, NHL Player Chris "Chowder" Chow, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: He can’t help but pull Jack into a hug, and Jack laughs a little awkwardly as he returns it. Chris can’t believe he spent so much of the year being afraid of upsetting Jack, he wasted so much time that they could’ve just been friends instead.It’s okay, though. Something tells Chris that this isn’t the last he’ll see of Jack Zimmermann.[Or, four times over four years that Jack and Chowder realise how strong their friendship is].
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow & Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 36
Kudos: 201





	Brothers on Ice

**Year One**

Chris fidgets as he and Jack sweep across the ice, collecting the pucks from their practice session. He’s been nervous ever since Jack had asked him to meet to run drills. He’d pushed it aside while they practiced, because it had been seriously nice of Jack to offer to train with him one last time, especially considering that Jack didn’t need to bother about the Samwell team anymore, but now that they’re done, he feels so nervous and guilty he could cry.

Regardless of what Jack had said after their last game, Chris knows he’d let his captain down. He knows he’s part of the reason why they lost, why Jack never got that NCAA championship he’d come to Samwell for, and he feels terrible for it. He knows he should say something, but it’s hard to find the right words. Jack deserves so much, Chris doesn’t want to make it worse.

  
"Uh, Jack?" Chris says, when it’s too hard to stay quiet. He’s concentrating on collecting pucks, unable to even look up at his captain. "I know you said you wanted to talk to me... And I know why. I've been meaning to bring it up since the Championship. I'm sorry about our last game -- your last game. I know you told me it wasn't my fault but... Maybe. One of those goals was me not bringing my A-game, and you of all people shouldn't leave Samwell thinking it was your fault--"   
  
"Chowder," Jack thankfully interrupts the ridiculous stream of consciousness pouring from Chris' mouth. "I was going to tell you once we got to the locker room, but... I want you to have my dibs."   
  
Chris looks up, eyes wide and mouth open shocked. Jack's smiling at him, almost fondly, and it’s not the expression Chris expected to see on Jack’s face today. Nothing of this exchange is anything close to what Chris had been expecting from Jack today.   
  
"Chowder, you did a great job as our goalie this season, as a freshman," Jack says. "You're a team player, you're hardworking, and you bring a good spirit to the team. And I hope you bring that to the Haus."   
  
Chris has to take a second to wipe his eyes because he’s _crying_. To know that he hasn’t disappointed Jack, to know that Jack likes him, and thinks all those good things about him, considers him such an integral part of the team… It means more to Chris than Jack will ever know.

When Chris looks back up, Jack is smiling at him, his hand extended to seal the deal, and Chris skates towards him so fast that he almost collides straight into him. He grasps Jack’s hand.  
  
"Th-thank you," says Chris. His voice comes out too emotional, too quiet, so he clears his throat and tries again. "I mean, thank you!"   
  
He can’t help but pull Jack into a hug, and Jack laughs a little awkwardly as he returns it. Chris can’t believe he spent so much of the year being afraid of upsetting Jack, he wasted so much time that they could’ve just been friends instead.

It’s okay, though. Something tells Chris that this isn’t the last he’ll see of Jack Zimmermann.

* * *

 **Year Two**

Jack sits down heavily on the bench of the locker room, pulling his phone from his bag with one hand as he uses the other to continue drying his hair. He feels both sad and hollow at the same time, a feeling that only comes from losing a game in the last minute, right when you'd been sure you would've won.  
  
He's got unread messages from Bittle, who hadn't been able to make it down for the game due to his exam schedule, and from Chowder, who had come down from the game along with his girlfriend, Farmer, despite their exam schedules. It’s not often that the San Jose Sharks play so close to Samwell, the two of them probably hadn’t been able to resist the chance to see a game.   
  
Well, Jack thinks a little bitterly, at least someone will be happy with the score.   
  
Jack sighs. He shoots quick texts to Bittle and Chowder before throwing his towel in the laundry, hefting his bag over his shoulder and bidding goodbye to his morose teammates. He leaves the locker room and makes his way out to the parking lot, glancing around to try and spot Chowder and Farmer. Their signature colour scheme usually makes them easy to find in a crowd, but there's too many Sharks supporters around for Jack to see them tonight.   
  
"Hey!!!!" calls a voice, with a warm Californian accent. "Jack!!!!"   
  
Jack turns around, stumbling when he sees Chowder running to him, dragging Farmer along behind him. Chowder's wearing light blue for a change, both of them are, and it's not until Chowder throws his arms around Jack's shoulders that Jack realises they're both wearing Falconers jerseys.   
  
"You played so well!" Chowder says, brightly, his long arms wrapped tightly around Jack’s shoulders. "It was really unlucky you lost. But you'll get them next time!"   
  
Jack's a little slow to return the hug, but Chowder doesn't let go until he does, Farmer watching them with a bright sparkle in her eye and a smile on her face. Jack’s mind is racing. He's never seen either of them wear anything but Shark's merch or their Samwell uniforms before, but here they are, both wearing his jersey on a night he lost to their favourite team in the league.   
  
"Chowder," Jack says, as Chowder pulls away. "Chris. You're wearing the wrong jersey."   
  
Chowder grins. "No, I'm not," he says, like he’s not actively reshaping Jack’s entire worldview. He grabs Jack's wrist with one hand and Farmer's hand with his other, pulling them towards the exit of the rink. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving!"

Jack can’t help but smile as Chowder pulls them along. Losing the game still stings, but this soothes the pain in a way Jack hadn’t thought possible. After all, he knows as well as anyone that Chowder cares about the Sharks a lot. It’s kind of nice to think that, just maybe, Chowder cares about Jack a little bit more.

* * *

**Year Three**

Chris frowns as his phone lights up again with another person sending him a link to the latest Falc's TV video. He hasn't seen it yet, because he's been in class all morning, but he always makes sure to watch Falc's TV as soon as he gets the chance. They're good videos, and he's friends with most of the team at this point - it'd be rude not to watch them!  
  
The class gets a ten minute break, and Chris swiftly pulls his headphones on and pulls up the video on his laptop, wondering what could have happened that so many people have sent him the link to watch.

"Hello!" greets Tater, grinning at the camera with his signature cheesy smile. "Welcome to Falc's TV. Today we are doing interview with least favourite captain, Jack Zimmboni."  
  
The camera pans over to Jack who shakes his head at Tater's antics, a fond smile on his face. A little chyron pops up under his face, reading 'Jack Zimmboni: least favourite captain'.   
  
"We ask Zimmboni questions from you, the fans, from official Falconers Twitter," Tater explains. "Zimmboni, you ready?"   
  
"Absolutely not," Jack deadpans and Chris grins. Jack's sense of humour is a little off-brand but Chris has grown to love it. He can't believe he ever thought he saw Jack as his serious captain that didn't want to get involved in ridiculous antics. Jack thrives on ridiculous antics.   
  
"Okay," says Tater. "First question is, what is favourite pie?"

“Maple sugar-crusted apple,” Jack answers, in his hockey-interview voice. “Tater likes blueberry.”  
  
"Zimmboni is Canadian stereotype," Tater comments. Jack rolls his eyes, fondly, and Chris giggles, because it's true. "Second question is why you don't have social media?"   
  
"I have a Twitter," says Jack, as a chyron with Jack's @ pops up on the bottom of the screen along with the phrase 'he does not use it'.   
  
"Zimmboni does not understand social media," says Tater. "My Babushka uses Twitter more than Zimmboni."   
  
Jack laughs. “Yeah, whatever,” he says. "Next question?"   
  
"Okay," says Tater. "Third question is, who is favourite Chris?"   
  
Chris can't hold back his laughter as he watches confusion flicker across Jack's face. Of course Jack has no idea what the question means, since he doesn't know anything about pop-culture and probably hasn't ever seen a Marvel film in his life. The question must sound so ridiculous and over-specific to him.   
  
Even so, Jack only takes a second to respond.   
  
"Chris Chow," says Jack.   
  
Chris gasps, looking at his screen with wide eyes as a little chyron pops up explaining who he is. There's a chyron explaining who he is to the Falconers fan base because Jack Zimmermann had just, with only the shortest moment of hesitation, announced that he was Jack’s favourite Chris.   
  
Chris can see why so many people sent him the video link.   
  
Chris pauses the video, beaming as affection for his captain blooms in his chest. Jack is honestly the sweetest person in the world, and Chris couldn't love him more if he tried. He switches the tab over to Twitter.   
  
**Chris Chow @sharkschow**   
Of all the Captain Jacks, @jlzimmermann1 is my fave!!!! #GotYourBack   
  
**Chris Chow @sharkschow**   
I mean he's also my favourite Jack and my favourite captain but still!!!!!!!! I love him!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
**Chris Chow @sharkschow**   
You guys are also my fave captains @just_in_coco93 @birkholtzwatches @omgcheckplease!!! I'm sorry!!!! I love you all!!!!

* * *

**Year Four**

"Okay, I have news," says Chowder, as soon as their video call connects. "I have made my decision."

Jack’s been helping Chowder work through his NHL team offers over Skype for the past few months. Chowder didn’t get nearly as many offers as he should have, considering the amount of skill and dedication he has for the game, but he’s got enough - with the Sharks, Bruins, Aces and Falconers all keen to snatch him up for the next season.

Jack’s not exactly sure why Chowder wanted his help making a decision anyway, but as someone who’s negotiated a hockey contract before, he knew it was his duty to help his teammate. And besides, he’s genuinely fond of Chowder, he wants him to make the best decision he can.  
  
"Oh?" says Jack, raising an eyebrow. "Am I looking at the newest goaltender for the San Jose Sharks?"   
  
Chowder smiles. "I sent George my contract today," he says.   
  
Jack’s just about to congratulate him when the words sink in. George isn’t the GM for the Sharks - she’s the GM for Jack’s team, for the Falcs. If Chowder sent his contract to her, that means he’s signed up to play with the Falcs for the next three seasons.   
  
"I… You?" Jack asks, kind of stupidly, as Chowder's grin only grows wider. "The Falcs?"   
  
"Yes!!!" Chowder says. There's a giggle from offscreen that's obviously Farmer. "We're going to be teammates again, Jack!"   
  
The thought _thrills_ Jack. He’s been watching Chowder grow, as both a person as a player, for the past four years, and it’s basically a dream to get to play with him again. But above all else, Chowder is his friend, and Jack knows he’s dreamed of playing for the Sharks since he was a kid. Jack has to know if this is what Chowder really wants.   
  
"Chowder," says Jack, as serious as he can, trying to reign in his happiness before it grows too quickly. "Are you sure? I mean, what about…?"

“Jack, I’m sure,” Chowder interrupts. He’s grinning so brightly through the screen. “The Falcs are a good fit for me, and Cait is happy to move down to Providence. And, to be honest, I just really want to play hockey with you, again.”   
  
There's so much warm affection in Jack's chest he hardly knows what to do with it. He's loved playing with the Falcs for the past three years so much, and his teammates are all fantastic, but it’s just not the same as playing with the Samwell team. The Samwell team was home to Jack in a way he never thought he’d find again.

Chowder joining the team feels like coming home.  
  
"Well then,” says Jack, grinning. “Welcome to the team, rookie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT good but I wanted to write something for Chowder's birthday and I've been meaning to write about Jack & Chowder's friendship for a few years now so here it is!
> 
> Anyway, tune in for Dex's birthday in two weeks where I will talk about how much I love Derek Nurse.


End file.
